Mercury Marquis
by LifeOnMars97
Summary: Steve needs help with his father's Mercury Marquis and Kono might be able to help him. Established Steve/Kono.


So basically, I was bored and I decided to add to the KoVe/McKono smut out there. This is established because it's so much easier. First time fanfiction writer so I apologise if this is not up to your standards. Anyway, hope you enjoy ;)

It was early in the morning when Kono received a text that woke her from her sleep. With her face still buried in her pillow, she reached out for the nightstand to grab her cell. A smile came across her face as soon as she saw that it was from Steve. He was asking her to come over for the day and help him with his Mercury Marquis.

Sitting up, she began texting him back. Putting her cell back on the nightstand, she headed for the shower to freshen up and fix her hair and makeup before leaving for Steve's.

Pulling up at his driveway, she got out of her car and saw that the garage door was open and he had begun working on the car. She'd be lying if she said he did not look hot whilst doing so but then again she thought he looked hot all the time.

She went to the garage and stood watching him until he noticed her presence. Within a few seconds, Steve looked up from his work knowing she was there. "Hey" he said and she replied, "Hey" in a low, sultry and very seductive tone that made him have inappropriate, sexual thoughts. Although he would not consider them inappropriate seeing as he was dating and sleeping with her as well as also maybe kind of being in love with her, not that he was the sappy type to confess how head over heels he was with her. He gave her a light, chaste kiss before proceeding on to get her some overalls so she they could get to work.

After a few frustrating hours had passed and they seemed to not be making any progress, they decided to give up. Steve offered Kono a beer then they stood in the garage whilst drinking the welcomed beverage.

"So, I think you look very attractive and quite appealing in the overalls whilst working on my car…" Steve said to Kono in a very suggestive manner that did not go unnoticed by her.

"Really, huh?" Kono replied knowing exactly what going to follow.

"Yes but…I do think you'd look better without anything on" Steve said before walking slowly towards her till he was a few inches away from her. She reached up to kiss him and not after long it became very heated and his hand was already starting to unbutton the overalls she was wearing.

"Wait. Stop." Kono pulled back and Steve groaned in frustration, hey don't judge him, you try not being frustrated when a girl like Kono stops your advances.

"Calm down, I was going to say the garage door was open and someone might be able to see us." Kono told Steve, realising that he must have thought she wasn't in the mood or something ridiculous like that.

"I doubt anyone will be able to see us and besides we can give them a show if they are watching" Steve attempted to joke but when she did not smile or seem amused he decided to close the door or there would be no way he was getting any action.

After closing the garage door Steve came back to her and continued on with his previous activities. He successfully got her overalls off before guiding her tank top off her. She got his t-shirt over his head before he guided them to the backseat of the car.

"Your car is pretty clean, are you sure you want to uh...mess it up?" Kono asked Steve in a very suggestive tone that only made him even more aroused. "It can always be washed afterwards, now please unless what you're saying is related to our current activities just- stop talking."

"Oh are you telling me what to do, boss?" She asked in a playful tone whilst busy unbuttoning his jeans. He got out of his jeans then preceded onto take her shorts off. He started moving his hands all over her body doing things that she thought were truly magnificent.

He took her bra off then took her breast in his hand and rubbed it gently with his palm whilst his other hand slid up her soft thigh, stopping at her panties. Leaning down, he took her nipple into his mouth, automatically feeling Kono arch her back in response. He took a moment to enjoy the feel of her breast in his mouth before he began to gently rub her over the material of her panties. Feeling his fingers becoming hot, wet and slick before he'd even gotten beneath the thin barrier made him grin.

Reaching for the elastics on her panties, he slid his hand in. Running his finger between her soft, hot folds he began toying her clit with his thumb, circling it. Hearing her begin to moan out in response, he added more pressure as she began to shake and move her body further against his hand.

"I want you Steve," Her breathing was heavy as she bit his ear lobe, knowing how much he loved when she did that. "I need you. Now."Kono watched as Steve broke the kiss to slip off his boxers.

They got up from their lying position across the backseat and he pulled her onto his lap and she straddled him. Grabbing on to his shoulders, she steadied herself before starting at a slow pace, moving up and down his shaft. Steve loved how wet she already was, he cupped her ass and kissed her neck deeply as he began to move his hips in rhythm with hers. A soft gasp escaped her lips as he kissed along her neck down to her chest. She tilted her head back, allowing him more access. She was so wet by now that she was sliding up and down him with much ease. Closing her eyes, she gave a loud moan as they began to move together. This was a welcomed change from the frenzied nature of what usually occurred. Moving his hands through her hair he kissed her lips passionately opening his legs slightly so he could go deeper. He loved sex but making love to her like this was different. It was as special to him as it was for her.

Kono's moans grew even louder as Steve slid deeper into her, hitting her in just the right spot. Their moist bodies slid all over each other as they moved together. Her breasts rubbing up against his chest, massaging up into it each time their hips met. He held her body close to his. Kono bit her lip as she felt her orgasm coming. Then she exploded, screaming Steve's name in ecstasy, her breasts bouncing as she gasped and panted. Steve felt his end nearing too as his trail of vision went to her breasts, watching them bounce as she experienced her orgasm. Pulsating strongly, he spread his warmth deep inside of her as she clamped her walls around him, taking every last drop. Exhausted from their antics, she collapsed against him, their chests heaving up and down as they came down from their high.

"You know, I think you should come round to help me with my car more often." Steve whispered into Kono's ear whilst gently nipping her earlobe before trailing kisses down to her neck.

"Mmmm, yes most definitely and you're going to need my help to clean the car up anyway" She said trying not to moan at his actions. They got out of the car and got dressed before he started to walk her out.

"You know I really love you, Kono Kalakaua." Steve said with his signature smirk. "Well I guess I love you too, Steve McGarett." Kono replied before kissing him teasingly on the lips. "I have to go, see you at work" She said then pulled back, starting to walk away.

"Hey uh- do you want to stay over? I mean you're here anyway so…" Steve said making his intentions clear to Kono who was about to open the door to leave.

"I thought you'd never ask" She replied with a smirk.

End.


End file.
